Nightmare, Nightmare
by CyberThief
Summary: ...filled with gore, Nightmare, Nightmare, don't you want more? Warning: blood and gore. more or less of a summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening my fellow fictioners or whatever it is I should call you. Prepare yourself for creepy and horrifying scenes where your Sonic Characters die horrible deaths, all from my favorite little psycho's eyes: Anax. Watch (or read) as he goes through his nightmare of death.**

**Most parts may be based off of bloody sonic pics I saw. I give those artists credit, even though I don't know who drew them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and CO, but I do own Anax.**

-/-

_Nightmare, Nightmare_

_Filled with gore_

_Nightmare, Nightmare_

_Don't you want... more?_

-/-

A figure lay on a cold, metal tray inside a small, narrow rectangler shaped cube. This figure had purple fur and a lavender muzzle. Behind his hairy lips were a row of sharp, white teeth. He wore no clothes (including gloves and shoes) and had a sewn up 'Y' cut that started from his shoulders and stretched to his lower breast bone. His arms also lay by his sides as if he were sleeping.

He opened his eyelids slowly, revealing a set of glowing purple eyes.

'_Where am I?'_ He thought _'and why does my chest feel weird?'_

The figure placed his right hand over his furry chest. Feeling a cut, he began tracing it with his finger, imagining what it resembled; he felt the twine that rapped around the wound.

'_Why do I have a Y incision?'_ Putting his hand back by his side, looking at the dark ceiling above him. _'...was I in an autopsy.'_

The stranger tilted his head upward, now able to plainly see the cut and some light leaking in from slits in the metal beyond his feet. _'That must be the door.'_

Pulling his leg back, he forcefully kicked the 'door'. _'If they performed an autopsy on me they're sooo DEAD!'_

After the sixth kick he successfully removed it. Pushing his arms against the walls, he slid the tray out. Once far enough, the figure sat up and jumped onto the floor.

His eyes were slightly groggy, but he could still make out where he was.

"So I am in a morgue, I should'a known."

Peering back at the small cube he saw a tiny sign: 'Anax'.

"What? They actually thought I died?" He exclaimed, face palming "They've seen me die what, five times already and now for some unknown reason they believe I have died for the last time?"

Ceasing his rant, he thought harder. "Wait, how did I get here, I don't remember dying by captain lard or Xana?"

Turning back towards the rest of the room, 'Anax' realized something; there was not one single doctor or mortician in here. Rubbing the blurriness from his pupils, he examined the room steadily.

At first glimpse he thought nothing was wrong with the room, but now at second glance he saw that the floor had cracks and holes, some other cubes were open; their trays were either jutting out or neatly inside. The lights were hanging by a couple of wires, seeming as if they would drop at any moment. Two of the three autopsy tables were toppled over. The one still standing was in the center of the morgue. To the right of it was a simple metal chair with a purple suit, pants, dress shows, and a lavender under shirt and gloves.

"MY SUIT!" Anax yelled, running to the chair. He slipped his clothes on.

Adjusting his tie, the mad hog eyed the table, spotting a corpse that somehow escaped him.

The body, like Anax, also had a Y incision. The difference; it had no twine running across it, leaving a bystander able to see the exact inner working of its body.

The purple one, now looking fully towards it, studied the beings face; its piercing black eyes open in horror, mouth agape, and nose broken.

The sick minded hedgehog snapped his fingers, knowing who it- he was now.

"MIGHTY," The being was Mighty the armadillo, showing his organs to the world "Well... I never did really know you and probably never will now."

Anax walked for the door to leave the morgue, uttering "Oh well, better you then me."

-/-

The hallway was no different than the Morgue. Lights were hanging by a thread, gurneys were positioned lazily against the walls, and everything was covered in dust, dirt, or worse.

"Jeeze, did someone forget to tip the cleaning lady?" Anax chuckled insanely to himself.

The mad hog stopped abruptly, a new realization being brought to light.

"Where's my cane!" he yelled, darting around the hall and into adjacent rooms hastily.

"**MARIA!**" A loud cry sounded further down the hall, allowing Anax to instantly forget about his green jeweled, wooden cane.

The purple one raced through the corridor curiously, having an idea of who the person was. Upon reaching the room, Anax had guessed right, sitting on an old, worn out hospital bed was a wounded, bleeding, and depressed Shadow.

The ultimate life form had tears streaming from his eyes and a bloodied scalpel in his hand.

"MARIA, MARIA," he continued to shriek, "I'M SORRY, SO VERY SORRY!"

"Uhhh... Shadow-" The purple one began.

"GO AWAY!"

"Listen, EMO favorito numero uno, let's just put down the knife, before we do something involving death now." Anax did care if Shadow died... yet, he needed answers, he could care less if he died afterwards.

"NO, I WILL NOT PUT THIS BLADE AWAY, I HAVE LIVED FOR TO LONG WITH THIS GUILT!" Shadow's body tremble as he lifted the scalpel slowly toward his neck.

"Look, if you're going to commit suicide could you tell me, at least with your last dying breath, where I am?"

"Good-bye Anax," Shadow said, ignoring the question, and lowering his voice, "and tell faker that he won."

"NO!"

Using the medical tool, the ultimate life form ripped open his jugular, red ooze sprayed from his neck. Shadow made choking noises before his body went limp, falling atop the bed. A pool of blood formed on the furniture as it soaked through the sheets and his fur.

"..." Anax stared at the once great life form's rotting corpse. "...Whoop de dang do, how am I supposed to figure out what this Hospital is if every ones dying on me." He said sarcastically.

Leaving the room Shadow's body was in, which was starting to attract flies, the sick minded hedgehog looked down the hallway. He saw a three way corridor, with halls that were the same as the last one.

The mad hog sighed saying "Maybe there's some poor soul that's alive in here... hopefully."

He chuckled to himself on the last part, strolling through the hall, not knowing what other horrors awaited him.

-/-

**A/N: So what did you think, horrifying, evil, dumb, stupid, nonsuspenseful writing? Please tell me to continue this or not or if you liked it. Also, how did I do on Shadow, did I do it horribly, sorry if I did I'm new at this.**

**Oh and Anax may or may not begin to care. He could have his moments.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Here's Goldy

**Disclamer: I don't own Sonic or CO, except Anax.**

-/-

'_One... hour, I have been walking through this place for ONE-FREAKING-HOUR! There has not been ONE SOUL to be FOUND and worst of all: I'M BORRRRRRED!'_ Anax rambled on in his mind, ticked with this hospital or 'asylum' as he had dubbed it.

The hallways were still cluttered with unmanned gurneys and the walls were coated with dust and grime. The sick minded one huffed in annoyance and agitation; he was loathing this place with a passion. He usually loved places like these, but this place is actually beginning to get on his nerves.

PHOOM

There was a green flash of light from a corridor to his left which spiked his curiosity. 'What was that?'

"SALLY!"

PHOOM

A voice cried out followed by another snap of a glowing light came.

'_Waaaaaait, I know that voice,'_ Anax thought, clapping his hands together, a grin spreading across his face _'this otta be good.'_

The purple one headed for the adjacent hallway, giddy to finally get some action. He halted in the center of the entrance, grin disappearing. On the floor was the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog and heir to the throne, Sally Acorn. Both of them had enormous holes in their chests. Blood formed around them, mixing into one large pool of sticky, warm ooze, but that's not what got Anax's attention.

What got his attention was the figure levitating above them. It was a golden furred hedgehog with spirally red eyes. At the tips of his white gloves was dried blood. The warped supersonic acknowledged Anax's presence by slowly turning to face him.

"Ah, so we meet again, Anax." He said calmly in a psychotic voice.

"So we do... uh... um... what was your name again?" The mad hog said, a bit clueless.

"FLEETWAY!" Goldy shouted.

"Right, FLEETWAY-... that's a dumb name."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DUMB NAME-gguurrrr- you know what forget it, are you prepared to die?"

"The better question is," The mellower psycho started "Are you?"

Saying that, he raised his arm towards Fleetway and-

"..."

"..."

Nothing. Anax brought back his arm and stared at it questionably. He expected an energy burst or bolt or something.

Fleetway threw his head back and cackled "AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, was that the best you got?"

The purple one's pupils went small, eyes widen, mouth a flat line, "Uuuuuuhh... time out?"

Fleetway mimicked Anax's last move, uttering quietly with a sickly grin "No."

PHOOM

Everything was silent as dust and smoke engulfed the two connecting hallways making it visibly impossible to see through it. Moments later a muffled yell could be heard through it.

"!" Anax came running out screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Fleetway cackled insanely flying after him through the cloud of dust.

PHOOM

PHOOM

PHOOM

PHOOM

PHOOM

PHOOM

PHOOM

PHOOM

The warped supersonic fired chaos charged energy blasts after energy blast.

The hospital went slow-mo to Anax as the chaos orbs impacted on the ground, creating dull 'THUDS', tossing numerous gurneys into the air. One in particular tumbled toward him, bouncing up and down as it rolled. Anax slipped onto his back, sliding under it, missing him by centimeters.

The cart continued to smash its way across the hallway approaching Fleetway. The golden psycho just calmly, or as calm as he was now, back handed it.

'_Think, Think, THINK, got to be a way to loose him.'_ The mad hog's mind raced amid different ideas, stumbling to the right. _'AHA!'_

'_I HA HA got him now, just around this corner and... WHAT!'_ Goldy stopped in the middle of a hallway Anax had entered. "WHERE'D HE GO!" Throwing his hands in the air.

-/-

The mellower psycho held his breath, watching Fleetway from inside a restroom, door ajar. He waited for him to fly away... or walk either one was fine by him.

He let out a breath, 'Good he's gone.' The psycho left, yet not without making a fit and blowing up a few carts.

Anax loomed over to a sink, gripping the sides of it, looking at his reflection in a mirror intensely. "What am I doing, I'm running away from a supersonic reject. Sure I mysteriously lost my powers, but COME ON I'm not that pathetic."

He splashed water on his face vigorously; annoyed with everything that has been happening today.

Looking back up at the mirror, Anax stepped back in surprise, his blood running cold and his eyes widening. In the mirror wasn't his reflection, which he was expecting it to be, but instead was an insane blue hedgehog.

"Uuuuuhh... Sonic didn't you just die a minute ago?"

The stranger in the reflective glass was Sonic, although there was something wrong with him. His eyes were not his normal emerald green, they were now piercing bright red eyes. Blood dripped down his mouth, his lips curled into a creepy smile. The hero's once pure white gloves also dripped with blood, each drop making a rhythmic splash as it hit what sounded like more liquid substance.

"We're all going to die." He- it chuckled behind the glass, trying to contain a laugh, his body twitching time to time.

"Correction: _YOU'RE_ going to die, because your carcass is a few corridors back-"

"We're all going to die!" The scarier Sonic chuckled louder, a laugh almost breaking through.

"I wouldn't suppose you have any answers by chance would you?" The purple one asked, already fed up with this- Sonic poser.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Sonic screamed in a fit of insane laughter, causing more blood to spill from his mouth, he started wiping his gloved hands across his side of the mirror. The crimson liquid from his gloves smudged the glass, allowing no one to see through it. Anax could of sworn he heard gurgling and a splash inside the reflective glass.

"Well," The mad hog began, staring at the blood smudged mirror "that was pointless."

He headed toward the door uttering, "But I have to admit, that was creepy, even for my standards."

-/-

"With all this blood being spilt today I could probably sell it to a blood bank and make millions... nah, most of its probably dried by now," Anax thought aloud, exiting the restroom.

"AH, there you are!"

The psycho froze "Oh-no," He said, aware of who it was.

"I was wandering what happened to you," The voice said, green lights radiated behind Anax, he didn't need to turn around to know where it originated from.

'_Here we go again.'_ The purple one thought, adrenaline beginning to pump into him, "erm... BYE!" he yelled, taking off.

Fleetway cackled watching Anax's fleeing form, "Like murdering a helpless child, ha ha ha ha." he mused, the chaos energy on his hands glowing brighter, "Just how I like them, HA HA HA HA!" He enjoyed the little game of cat and mouse, even more so when the odds were stacked in his favor.

"I HATE THIS HOSPITAL!" Anax shrieked, running down a long corridor, chaos orbs raining around him. One orb whizzed by his head, singeing the tips of his fur, "AND I ALSO **HATE** YOU!" he glared at Fleetway.

The mad supersonic merely grinned at the words, putting his hands together he morphed two orbs into a larger one. Fleetway lobbed the chaos energy at Anax with pristine accuracy, "Heads uuuuuup!"

The mad hog, hearing the comment, jump forward, flipping his body so it would face toward Fleetway. He grabbed a silver tray that was lucky right by him on a gurney and, using both hands, swung it forward, colliding with the energy orb. Oddly, the ball rebounded off the tray and flew at its new target: Fleetway.

"AAAAHHH-oof!" Goldy was cut off as the energy crashed into him, his arms and legs failing as he was flung end over end onto the floor.

"HA!" Anax remarked, pointing at the fallen Fleetway. He scitted on his back, discarding the tray.

"You... are... so... DEAD!" The sadistic super screamed, propping himself up right, fire in his eyes.

"Oh boy," Anax scrambled to his feet, running to an adjacent door.

"GET BACK HERE!"

-/-

The sick minded hedgehog slammed the door, barricading it with a file cabinet. He desperately scanned the room for a weapon he could use against Goldy. The room he entered looked the same as all the other rooms, but this one was larger and had a row of beds with curtains on each side.

'_Come on, come on there's got to be something in hear I can use, heck I'll even use a fork if I have to.'_ Anax spotted a manual defibrillator resting on a table by the left, middle bed, _'Bingo.'_

He stumbled to the medical machine, upon reaching it he cranked it to the highest setting. Anax started rubbing the shock paddles violently trying to get the power to flow. He heard the door being pounded on by powerful fists.

"Honey, you forgot to unlock the door again." Fleetway said in a psychotic singsong voice.

"No I didn't dear." The mad hog said distractedly, occupied with the defibrillator. He soon got a few sparks from it as the devise warmed up. 'Come on just a little more.'

"Honey, as soon as I get in there you're going to get quite a good spanking!" The warped super said, now using his chaos energy. The heavy file cabinet and metal door lurched with every impact of the chaos orbs.

"Ew, that is dirty and disgusting!" Anax yelled, continuing to charge the defibrillator.

The machine reached critical as blue energy arched from the pads and smoke crackled from the monitor. The electricity leaked close to his hands, tempting to fry him. "Heh heh, YES, prepare yourself Fleetway for the shock of your life."

As if on cue, the door burst open, the filing cabinet was sent flying across the room landing on the left side, farthest bed. The sadistic super charged in threw the entrance, grinning evilly, "I'm hoooome!"

"Good, cause here's your giiiffft!" The purple one said, thrusting the paddles at the warped super's chest.

A short, bright light flashed between them as the devise connected with Fleetway. Anax staggered back, dropping the burnt crisp pads, keeping his balance. While Fleetway flew backwards, his body limp and silent. He crashed into the wall and slowly slid down it, collapsing onto his side. The mad hog, noticing that he neither moved nor twitched, causally strolled to him. Kneeling down, he placed two of his fingers on the warped super's neck, checking for a pulse.

"Nothing," He said, getting back up, "Not a single beat."

Anax examined Fleetways lifeless corpse: the fur on his chest where the machine had touched was nearly burnt off and vital fluid trickled out of his mouth. The sick minded one pried his eyes away from the scene. He turned to the defibrillator to check on it.

"What!" Anax yelled, seeing that the medical devise was on fire. He stomped over to it and picked it up to examine the machine more thoroughly, "Ugh, come on I could have used this again!"

Before he could even to curse the asylum, he heard a faint growl. Spinning around, he saw Fleetway's carcass staring at him with pupilless eyes, it had seated itself against the wall with its arm pointed at Anax. An invisible source of power swirled in the monster's hand creating a small orb that slightly grew larger with every passing moment. The purple one took a few steps back, he could already feel the adrenalin wearing off. Anax started up his brain, thinking of anything possible thing he could do. He soon came to a conclusion after many scraped ideas: _'This... is going to hurt.'_

The corpse grunted as the orb was at its max.

The sick minded hedgehog let out two final words, "Oh sh-"

PHOOM

Anax felt his body painfully break through the back wall and descend down what he presumed; a long drop.

-/-

**I apologies if this chapter came out terribly or if I use the same words to many times. This is probably not my best work, I will try and do better on the next chapter. Also, I may stray from the path and show you some of Anax's past.**

**Please read & review.**


	3. The pool is now closed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic & CO, but I do own Anax.**

-/-

Anax fell through the air, his body limp and in pain. He guessed that he had fallen three stories so far, _'just my luck.'_ The purple one's back connected with something bellow, creating a 'CRASH' sound. He still continued to fall, _'meh, probably a ceiling window.'_

SPLASH

Anax felt his body float in a liquid substance, preventing his demise.

'_Must be water, lucky me,'_ he thought, but something was amiss. The liquid was too warm and... sticky, _'What?'_ He opened his eyes only to be met with... blood.

The sick minded hedgehog flailed his arms and kicked his legs, trying to reach the top. He succeeded. Anax gasped for air, panting heavily, "Where am I?"

Scanning the room, he realized that he was in a big indoor swimming pool, "Who puts blood into a swimming poo-" He was cut off by being dragged back into the pool. The mad hog, again, flailed his arms and screamed, or attempted to, as he was pulled down deeper. Craning his head to look at whatever was dragging him, he saw a tentacle had wrapped around his legs and that the bottom of the pool was an abyss. Examining the crimson liquid pool further, the place had turned into an ocean of blood, _'Not good.'_

The vital fluid ocean was also filled with many different bones; rib cages, skulls, jaws, etc. An idea popped into Anax's mind, he grabbed a crocodile looking skull with no jaw that had a row of sharp, jagged teeth. He thrust the skull unto the tentacle to jab it and rubbed the cranium back and forth using it like a saw. To his surprise, the tentacle didn't bleed anything, instead cotton slipped out, _'WHAT THE?'_

The limb finally gave in after the sixth strike, it uncoiled from Anax and returned to the deep. The psycho, who would have been mocking it right now if he was not drowning, dropped the skull, and hastily swam up toward the surface, _'Need... AIR!'_

As he resurfaced, the sick minded one again gasped and continued to swim for the shallow end. Upon reaching it, he hoisted himself onto the tiled flood and crawled away from the bloody artificial pond.

"I... hate... tentacle monsters... and... freaking... POOLS," Anax complained in between breaths as he flipped himself onto his back. He and his suit were coated in the warm, sticky substance, seeing this the purple one groaned, "Aw man, I liked this suit."

FOOSH

FOOSH

Two slim tentacles rose from the crimson ocean/swimming pool. Both were also coated with blood making it almost impossible to see the details, but one was bleeding cotton.

"Oh, CRUD!" Anax shrieked, doing a back flip from the ground to avoid the limbs. He spun around and ran for a door that was behind him. The tentacles viciously swiped around the room searching for their prey, knocking over tables and sending chairs flying in the process. The mad hog panted as he sprinted/stumbled for the door, the knob inches away from his hand, salvation waiting for him on the other side. His stamina was nearly gone, but he still strived to seize his way out, to seize his escape. The monster's limbs came closer to taking him back to their home; the abyss. Anax grasped the key to the portal that would take him beyond this place. The injured tentacle was a mere foot from him. As the portal retracted far enough, the purple lunged through.

-/-

Anax slammed the door in the background and locked it. He slowly slumped up against it and slip down to his rear. He breathed heavily as he listened to the thumping of the limbs, failing to bash the door down. They began to slow, figuring that the 'portal' was not going to break.

Once they left, the sick minded one lifted his head upward, watching the ceiling as dust and chips fell from the attack. "God," Anax yelled, "If this is for all the times I've been bad or have done wrong... THEN YOU'RE DOING A GREAT JOB AT IT!"

The purple one rested for a while, letting his energy return to him. He shakily rose to his feet and peered past a window in the door to look at the swimming area. His eyes widen, the place was spotless, the white tables and chairs sat neatly by the pool, the sun roof was rebuilt, and the crimson blood was shiny, clear water. No evidence of a fight or monster could be seen.

"What... the... heck... am I going INSANE... AGAIN?" he questioned, not really wanting to loose the last speck of sanity he had left. All of a sudden, a skeletal hand pounded on the glass, causing Anax to yelp and jump back, landing on his bum. Growling in annoyance and anger, the purple one scrambled for the door. Opening it, he was met with... a solid, brick wall, _'...I hate this asylum.'_

He steadily closed the door and laid his head on it, he was sick, completely sick of these games. He would have laughed at the pitiful person who had to survive in here, if only that person was not him.

"Come on, buck up," Anax said, trying to reassure himself, "You've been in worse situations yourself, remember the before times, when you were young and sane.

"Remember when you fought that Cyclops and won by stabbing it in his eye, good times... right?" He persisted on talking, hoping to cheer himself up, "or... or when you...," his eyes glistened reminiscing on his finest memory, "or when you fell in love and danced with your love (he may not really have certain 'drive', but he can still fall for someone)," a smile spread across his face, happiness and giddiness returning to him, "and when-"

"_And when you watched age and death ketch up with her,"_ Anax froze hearing a voice boom inside his mind, his smile instantly disappearing, happiness leaving, and sorrow growing, _"And how you watched as your greatest mistake died in a hospital bed,"_ The purple one squeezed his eyes shut and clasped his hands over his ears, _"or how about when you watched her coffin being carried out in the rain, your heart screaming in pain."_

Anax backed away from the door, tripping over his feet, and falling to the floor_, "Do you remember that day, the day where it all began,"_ the mad hog brought his legs up to his chest, forming the fetal position, _"The day where you lost her... and the day you slowly lost your sanity, heh heh heh." _Anax could not take the damn voice or the painful memories any more, his body was full of sorrow and his heart screamed, no, shrieking in pain. He did something he didn't do in a century and a half: cry.

-/-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you were wondering, Anax was thinking back on a time when he fell in love with a mortal and as you read, it ended terribly. On another note, do you want to guess what the tentacles actually are and who they belonged to.**

**Please read & review.**


End file.
